english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Z. Charles Bolton
Zach Charles Bolton is an American ADR director, line producer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *Absolute Duo (2015) - K''', Additional Voices *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero (2013) - Additional Voices *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Kasuga *Aquarion (2008) - Baron *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2017) - Kuwashima (ep23) *Aria the Scarlet Ammo (2012) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baki the Grappler (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Schoolboy A (ep12), Additional Voices *Basilisk (2006) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Shingo Shimazaki *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Masayuki Hazawa *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Masayuki Hazawa, Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Pluto, Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Kid C (ep15), Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Hagino (ep1) *D-Frag! (2015) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - '''Devit *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Devit (ep9) *Darker than Black: Gemini of the Meteor (2011) - Additional Voices *Death Parade (2015) - Clavis (Announced) *Desert Punk (2006) - Tech's Son (ep18), Additional Voices *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2011) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail (2016) - Droy *Freezing (2012) - Yujin *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Yujin, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Elisa's Father (ep11), Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Additional Voices *Ga-Rei-Zero (2011) - Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Donato (ep8) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Amadeo, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Hiro (ep4) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Second Stage (2011) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2015) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016-2017) - Announcer, Additional Voices *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Matsui *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Additional Voices *Kodocha (2006) - Sanekichi *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Chas *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Demon (ep26), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2016) - Girarin, Hockera, Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (2012) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Goro (ep5), Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Murata (ep3), Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Sho Hinakawa *Rumbling Hearts (2006) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Ryo-Ohki, Big Tree (ep16), Dog Letters (ep22), Man C (ep14) *School Rumble (2007) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Bekunosuke (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Shige, Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Gail, Zeroyasha (ep68), Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shiki (2012) - Additional Voices *Shin chan (2008-2011) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Hero (ep32), Shadow (ep10), Additional Voices *Soul Eater NOT! (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Cavalier (ep1), Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria the X (2017) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Salawell Seile (ep8) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Janissary C (ep15) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Crewman A (ep31), Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Teen Hak (ep3) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (2010) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection "F" (2015) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Droy *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Administrator of Protective Institution *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass The Movie (2016) - Sho Hinakawa *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler II (2012) - Pluto, Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Hodunk Bandit, Hyperion Bot, O'Cantler, Pyrotech, Robb Claymore Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (106) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2018. Category:American Voice Actors